Snake's Closed Circle
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Snake finds himself being interrogated in a room where his codec no longer works. In this room, he finally comes to terms with himself and realizes how cold he's been. AU.


A/N Thanks for the idea, Atsu-chi!

Also, this is in the continuity of Metal Gear Solid in the event that Meryl died.

_I sat in the cell, telling my entire life story to this unknown man. But, why? Why was I telling him? For the first time in my life, I began to cry. I thought about what I'd done, and I truly was an ass. The cold exterior I gave them clearly showed how much of an ass I was. They showed me their feelings, and I didn't show mine. And now, I may never get the chance. This man, although he captured me, has made me realize this. I want to be forgiven. Otacon, you're my best friend. I might not say it much, but you're the closest thing I have to a brother, here. We may be completely different, but I realize now how good you were to me. When Sniper Wolf died, I wasn't very comforting to you. But then, when Meryl died, you comforted me. You told me how death wasn't defeat. You didn't care that I was an asshole when your love died. You comforted me when mine did. I had given up hope, yet you gave it back to me. Meryl, I acted poorly towards you, as well... And for that, I'm sorry. I loved you, Meryl, but because of what I've done, you'll never get to know that._

"_DAMN!" I yelled loudly as I punched the wall. Tears began to trickle down my face. I began to cry like a little baby. I never knew I could be so emotional..._

Otacon flew me over to a plant. The year is 2009. Word is, some peppy young kid named Jack has taken my place. That's good. An old soldier like me should be replaced. My legs swung under the helicopter as I sat on the edge. I went into my pocket, and pulled out a cigarette. I got out my lighter, and light my cigarette. I slowly insert it into my mouth, tasting the burnt tar in my mouth. It felt good.

"Snake! Don't smoke in my helicopter!" Otacon scolded me.

I continued to smoke for a few more seconds, then threw my cigarette into the waves below. The waves continued to move around, and I occasionally felt water splash across my legs. It felt serene and peaceful. I wish I could've stayed here forever, but I knew that wasn't the case. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, we came to the plant. I took off my bandana and handed it to Otacon.

"Otacon! I'll need this later. It's important to me," I told him. Still holding it in my hand, I clutched it strongly, remembering who gave it to me. Meryl... Where are you, now?

I entered the seemingly endless amounts of blue, and swam down into a fenced off area. I felt wet and uncomfortable after awhile, but eventually found what I was looking for. I swam up, and found myself in a room. Inside of this room, was pure emptiness. I sensed movement below my feet, and quickly jumped out of the water. _What the hell is going on, here!_

I ran to a corner, and to my surprise, a man stood in front of me. Where there was once water, a solid platform stood. Who was this man? His face seemed scarred and old. His hair was gray, and I could sense that he was an old veteran of war. It was apparent he lived through hell. He stepped towards me, and I step back. He continued to step towards me, and I continued to step back until I hit a wall. Damn! If he got too close to me, he might be able to kill me. I was almost completely unarmed except for my SOCOM, and even then I don't know if I'd be able to get it out quick enough.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned.

"Such things as 'names' are of little importance. You know this better than anyone, Snake. And soon, you're 'replacement' shall learn the same."

"I don't have time for this, dammit!"

"Snake, I will not release you from here until you atone for your sins. You must, in vivid detail, tell me everything."

"What if I refuse?"

"Fine, refuse. Try and use your codec and escape."

I put my hand to my ear, and attempted to start a codec call.

"Otacon! Otacon! OTACON!"

I half expected him to show up saying something about him getting up to do something, or him having been playing a video game, but he never showed up. Dammit, this is bad.

"Fine, where do I begin?"

"Frank Jaegar. Start with the messages you received from him in Zanzibar!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about..." I felt an electric zap, and screamed in pain.

"Don't bullshit us!"

"I received the messages from him when he was under the alias of my '#1 Fan.' As if anyone would be a fan of mine..."


End file.
